


Cursed Fruit

by WhatsNewPussycat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Come Inflation, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Light foot fetish, M/M, Mating, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, True Love, Watersports, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsNewPussycat/pseuds/WhatsNewPussycat
Summary: Oliver spends a lot of time in the forest eating fruit. His family warns him there are wolves in the forest. Oliver doesn't listen.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Magical Wolf Monster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 380





	Cursed Fruit

There was a grove of wild fruit trees in the forest. It took a good hour of travel to get to, but Oliver thought it was worth it. The trees were ripe with plums, apricots, figs and other fruit whose names Oliver didn’t know. He spent most of his time there, picking fruit to share with family and friends or sometimes sell. He would spend hours in the forest eating the fruit himself before loading up a basket to take home for his family and neighbors.

Even though he was already in his 20’s, Oliver had yet to secure himself a job or a wife. Occasionally selling his fruit from a farmer’s market stall appeased his parents a little, but they still worried. Oliver's brother, older by only 2 years, was a blacksmith's apprentice with a baby on the way. Oliver's younger sister, only 17, was going to marry a farmer's son the next town over. With no job or marriage prospect, Oliver's parents were constantly nagging at him about his future.

To escape the pressure of his family, Oliver started spending more and more time in the forest, getting plump from all the fruit he was eating. It wasn’t long before they grew suspicious of his beloved fruit. They told him to be careful, that it was dangerous: there were wolves and bears in the woods. 

But Oliver had never seen a wolf or a bear in the many hours he spent picking fruit, so he ignored their concerns. 

They also pointed out that the fruit he was collecting should have been out of season already. It was almost winter. The first snow hadn't come yet, but it was close. The fruit should have died a long time ago. It must be cursed.

As the rumor spread, everyone stopped eating his fruit. He had to eat it all himself, which was fine by him. There was no reason to look a gift horse in the mouth. He reasoned to himself that it was probably just a new strain of fruit, resistant to the cold, that a farmer engineered and then forgot about.

Despite his justifications, his family continued to disapprove of his fruit habit and begged him to find a job and a wife. Oliver had to sneak out in the early morning to avoid being accosted and shamed for his life choices. He dressed himself silently in his pants and shirt before tiptoeing downstairs, where he donned his jacket, hat, gloves, and boots, all made from dark gray fur. It kept him warm even when the wind started to blow.

By the time he arrived in the area with the most fruit trees, the sun had risen. It’s rays filtered through the clouds, allowing some slight but no warmth. Oliver pulled his coat tight as he traversed the forest, occasionally picking a pear or a strawberry off a plant to eat it. 

Normally, once Oliver was in the thick of the trees, he’d pick enough fruit to fill a basket, then go home to his family. Today he went further than usual. His family didn’t want him in the house anyway, he was better off exploring the mystery of these woods. 

The fruit trees continued on for a good while, only getting more and more healthy, producing larger and plumper fruit. Oliver understood his families aversion to the strange fruit, but his morbid curiosity overruled his fear. If it was true he was accidentally stealing from the far end of a farm, he would have to stop, but then he could tell his family that he wasn’t cursed.

The further he went into the forest, the thicker the plants around him got. No longer a grove, the trees formed a canopy, blocking off the sky. Oliver couldn’t see very well.

Suddenly a growl reverberated through the woods. Oliver froze. Then he ran as fast as he could. He ran in a straight line, hoping he’d still be able to find his way home. The growling was coming from all around him, so he didn't know where the creature was, but his instincts told him to go forward. Maybe he’d find a town, a farm, or even just a cabin with a living human in it. Anything at all would be fine, so long as he could get away from all this cursed fruit.

As he ran, the growling only seemed to get louder, so Oliver turned right in an attempt to throw off his pursuer. Then after running for a while he turned left. Then right again, then right again, then left until he couldn't hear the growling anymore, but he was lost and it seemed to have gotten even colder.

Oliver wandered through the forest for a while, all the trees looking incredibly unfamiliar, and eventually came across a cave at the base of a mountain. His legs were tired from sprinting, so he didn’t think for long before walking into the mouth of the cave and sitting down in the dark, protected from the wind.

As soon as he was in the cave, the air felt warmer, despite the cave being made of rock. Now that the adrenaline had left him, he was tired. Oliver’s eyes were drooping as he took off his coat to fold it into a pillow. Every part of him was screaming for him to lay down and rest for a while. It would probably allow distance between him and whatever was growling to grow. With this rationale, Oliver fell asleep on his makeshift pillow.

The sound of growling woke him up. 

Oliver shot up and in front of him was a giant… wolf? It was taller than Oliver sitting down and probably not much shorter than Oliver standing up. Its mouth was curled in a snarl and Oliver could see the great white fangs that filled its mouth. They were gleaming with saliva. It’s eyes were a sliver of green blue--turquoise?--drowned out by vast black. Its fur was dark, dark brown, with hints of gold woven in. 

Even though Oliver was right in front of what had been chasing him, the growl continued to echo around him, sounding like it was coming from behind, below, and above as well as right in front of him.

Oliver stayed as still as possible. He had no clue what to do in this scenario. Running was out of the question. The wolf was huge and otherworldly. Fighting back would only get him killed faster. Playing dead probably wouldn't work either, but it was his only option at this point.

Oliver collapsed to the floor, onto his back. Showing your stomach was a sign of submission, right?

The growling stopped, so Oliver felt successful, until the wolf started padding closer to him. The steps were soft and tentative. Oliver held his breath. The beast bent its huge head down to sniff at Oliver's stomach. Its breath was hot and Oliver's eyes shot open as arousal shot through him. It kept sniffing, moving from his stomach to his crotch, where it pressed its nose against his hardening cock. Oliver tried to squirm away, but the wolf put one paw on his chest to keep him still as it smelled his crotch and ass.

Once it was satisfied, it pulled its muzzle away, but kept its paw on his chest. Using its other paw and its teeth, it tore away his shirt and pants until they were just scraps. Oliver tried to grab at the fabric to keep himself covered, but the wolf growled and extended its claws, not piercing through his skin but giving the threat of it. When it was satisfied that Oliver wasn't going to move again, it sniffed at his genitals clad only in underwear. Its wet nose was rubbing against him. It was humiliating how hard he was.

Having had its fill of smelling his dick, the wolf huffed and nudged for Oliver to turn over with its nose. Oliver started to turn over, but then quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to run away. The beast growled and tackled him to the ground, covering him with its furry body. Oliver felt something hot and slimy slap against the back of his bare legs. He pulled his legs away in disgust, but the wolf huffed and got closer, rubbing its slimy... thing against him again. Oliver could feel it growing bigger and he knew it was the monster's cock. Tears stung his eyes. There was nothing he could do to get away.

The wolf kept him down with a paw on his back as it used its fangs to tear away his underwear, until Oliver was only wearing his hat, gloves and shoes. Thankfully, the cave was warm, although the hard rock beneath him was uncomfortable as the wolf forced him to get up on his knees. The rock and rubble scratched his chest and legs where they were resting on the hard ground. 

The beast pushed its muzzle through Oliver's tightly close legs, forcing him to spread them, exposing his asshole. When the wolf took its head away, Oliver tried to close his legs again, but the wolf forced his legs apart with his muzzle and lightly bit down on his left thigh. This made Oliver want to close his legs even more, but if he tried to, the teeth would only go in deeper.

When it had been long enough that the wolf thought Oliver got the hint, it unclamped its jaw from his leg and lapped at his wounds. Oliver's small cock, which had flagged from the pain, started to wake up. The wolf's tongue was huge and easily covered his thigh in saliva. It licked further up his leg, lapping at the space between his thigh and his groin. It avoided his cock and balls, but dragged its canine tongue across his cheeks. Oliver's cock was almost fully hard. He couldn't help but shift his ass towards the tongue.

The beast kept teasing him. It licked his thighs again then went down his leg and started lapping at his feet, curling its tongue to get in between the toes. Oliver bit his tongue to keep back his moaning, but his hard cock was dripping precum either way. He wanted to feel that huge tongue on his cock so badly, but there was still part of him that felt like it was disgusting to be fucking an oversized dog. Probably because it was disgusting.

After Oliver's feet were licked clean, the monster traveled back up his legs and teased his hole without touching it. It drooled spit on his hole, nipped at his cheeks, and licked along his spine, but never gave Oliver what he was starting to crave.

"Please... please!" he mumbled to himself, one of his arms reaching back to pull his ass cheek aside, hoping to tempt the wolf, but the wolf simply licked his fingers. "Fucking, dammit!" He screamed as his hard nipples rubbed against the rocky ground. He reached back and used both of his hands to spread his ass. He could feel the wolfs hot breath on his hole, making it wink with desire. "Please!" he begged. "Please lick me."

The monster only waited a second more before finally using its tongue to lick from his taint to the small of his back, with no break in between. Oliver gasped then groaned loudly with pleasure, thrusting his hips back for more licking. The flood gates had opened. Now that Oliver was openly begging, the wolf didn't hold back as it pleasured his asshole. The oversized dog licked his hole a few times before pressing against it, trying to get it's tongue inside. Oliver's eyes rolled back into his head when he felt the pressure and a moan pulled itself from his throat. Because the wolf's tongue was so large, every so often, the wolf's tongue would brush against his balls almost making Oliver ejaculate. 

But soon the wolf started focusing on getting its tongue into a point to help it get inside. It applied gentle pressure, until slowly it slipped in, making Oliver scream as he was filled.

Once its tongue was inside, it started licking at his inside, continuing to drool directly into his hole. It felt better than all the nights Oliver had spent with his own slicked up fingers pressed inside his asshole while he fisted his cock. It was warm and wet and wide and undulating, stretching his hole until it wasn't enough. When the wolf pulled its tongue out, Oliver felt like his hole was still gaping wide. He pushed his hips up, pressing his fingers inside, showing that he was ready. He felt the wolf rest it's slimy cock on his back. It thrust between his cheeks, getting bigger and harder, spurting precum all over his hole until the beast stuck its cock in.

It took a few tries for the cock to get in, bumping against his taint and balls, until Oliver himself reached back to take hold of the slimy dog dick and press it into himself. The stretch as the wolf slowly sunk its cock into his asshole felt satisfying, like stretching after a long time sitting down. Oliver groaned and arched his back, trying to get more inside of him. He could feel the wolf's hot precum leaking inside of him and it made him crave the real thing. 

The wolf started thrusting in quickly. Humping his ass like a dog, taking no care to let Oliver adjust to its massive size. Oliver's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he thrust his ass back against the cock. It was too fat for his little hole, but that didn't stop the beast who growled and grunted as it enjoyed stuffing him full of cock. It was so fat it felt like its length was constantly pressing against Oliver's prostate. It was in so deep and thrusting so hard, but the amount of cock slime and drool made it so there was hardly any resistance at all. 

The cock was so long, the wolf was just thrusting a little over half in over and over, but as it started to get closer to orgasm, it tried fitting more of its cock inside Oliver. Oliver reached back with both hands and spread his cheeks again so the wolf could slowly slide its cock deeper and deeper into his hole. The stretch was no longer painful, it was just filling. It pushed deep inside of him and eventually he felt the beast's swollen balls slap against his own. "Ngggg, ah!" he cried out, letting go of his ass and reached back to grab handfuls of dark brown fur. 

Now that the monster was fully inside of him, it didn't want to pull out. It shallowly thrusted its hips, clearly just chasing its own orgasm, humping hard against Oliver's ass. Oliver's hole clenched down, trying to coax cum out of the monster as he moaned, "Please... please fill me up. I need your cuuuuuum." The wolf growled its response and started thrusting harder, until Oliver could feel the cock getting bigger and bigger. He gasped as a spot about the base started to swell, pressing even harder against his prostate, until the wolf pulled its cock out. "Noo," he moaned, feeling empty.

Then the wolf slammed its swelling knot back inside, forcing the cum out of Oliver’s tiny cock. "Ahhhhhgggg!!!" he screamed as cum spurted out of his little dick. It hurt to cum so hard, euphoria washing through his body as the knot swelled to its full size, pressing down hard on his prostate, making him expel all of his cum. The wolf still wasn't finished, however. It kept up it's shallow thrusting, panting as it chased it's own pleasure. It's tongue hung out of its mouth, allowing its saliva to drip into Oliver's hair, matting it together. It should have felt gross, but Oliver loved being covered in anything the wolf had to offer. Oliver squeezed down hard on the beast's knot with his hole, making it howl as it finally came inside of him. It came so much, Oliver felt his stomach start to bloat from the amount. It was warm and filling, like a turkey dinner on Christmas day. The wolf kept thrusting as it came, making its thick cum slosh out of Oliver's hole, wetting his thighs. It came for almost a full minute before it started to lay down, only occasionally thrusting through the aftershocks.

Since Oliver was still stuck on its knot, full of cum, and exhausted, the beast used its paws to keep Oliver close as it flopped down on its side. There were light scratches on Oliver's chest from where it was rubbing against the rock, and the beast lapped at those, soothing his burns. Once again, the warmth of the cave encouraged Oliver to close his eyes and fall asleep, his own arm and the arm of the beast wrapped around his bloated stomach.

Some time later, the beast started to tug its knot out of Oliver's hole. It was still rather swollen, but less so than before and after a few tries, it popped out with a 'shlurp' and all the cum in Oliver's hole came flooding onto the cave floor. Oliver moaned and tried to tighten his hole to keep the cum in, but he was too loose. It could barely close.

Oliver could hear the soft clicking of the beast walking around him. Oliver rolled onto his knees and looked up in front of him to see where the beast was going, only to be met with a face full of cock. For a second, he thought the beast was asking for a blowjob, but then a torrent of yellow piss came shooting out of its cock, drenching Oliver's face. He sputtered, and fell backwards, instinctively trying to get away, but that just allowed the wolf to aim its piss away from his face and all over his chest and stomach. Oliver rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands so he could see, but as soon as he opened his eyes, his face was hit with another splash of piss. The wolf was marking its territory like a fucking dog, but it made Oliver so hard. With one hand he rubbed his nipples and he used the other to tug at his little boner. The wolf noticed and got excited, spraying its piss even harder, aiming at his small cock. With a tug of his nipple, Oliver came once more, shooting his cum all over the cave floor.

The wolf shook its cock, dispelling the last drops of piss, then walked towards the exit of the cave. Oliver watched, unsure what he was expected to do. The wolf turned around and looked at him. Oliver looked back. The wolf nodded its head in the direction it was going then started walking again. Oliver took that to mean he should follow, so he did.

Outside of the cave, it was late afternoon. The sun was still up, but not for long. Despite being naked, Oliver felt warm, like he was fully clothed. Unless he looked down at his bare skin, he could hardly remember that he was bare. Nothing about him felt exposed.

He and the wolf walked for a short while, only a few minutes before they arrived at the area of the forest containing all the fruit trees. The fruit near the cave was huge and even more plentiful. There were apples the size of Oliver's head. There were strawberries the size of a fist. It was unnerving. 

The wolf bypassed all of this without a second glance. Oliver followed, fear returning to him. While the sex had been... nice, to put it politely, he still had no clue what the beast wanted from him. It was smarter than an average animal, clearly more than an animal, but it was possible it still just wanted to kill and eat him. He walked slightly behind the beast and took in its massive size. It was almost as tall as him while on all fours and had muscle visible even through its thick fur coat. Its paws and jaw were huge, full of glinting white fang and claw. It's eyes were as clear and intelligent as any humans. Still, Oliver made sure to stay close to the wolf. 

Soon they came across the biggest tree Oliver had ever seen. For a second, Oliver thought it was the only tree without fruit on it, but then he noticed that at the top of the branches sagged from the weight of the fat and juicy peaches they held. Oliver felt his mouth water, but there was no way he could climb a tree this large. 

While Oliver was trying to devise a way to get his hands on a peach, the beast next to him bent down low then launched himself onto one of the sturdier branches. Oliver's eyes widened as the huge wolf jumped from branch to branch until it got to the very top, where the beaches were. It spent a long time looking at peaches before opening its jaws to bite down on one. It then jumped back down the branches before landing with a thump directly in front of Oliver. When it opened its mouth, the peach was unscathed, besides very light puncture wounds from the wolf's teeth.

Oliver stared at it for a moment before taking the offering with a nod of his head. He looked over the peach, trying to find something wrong with it. It seemed like a totally normal peach, besides its size, so he took a bite. It was the most delicious thing he’d ever eaten. The skin of the peach was soft and the fruit part of the fruit was the perfect texture. The juice was sweet and plentiful, thick as syrup. There was barely a hint of sour. It tasted like the perfect peach. Oliver devoured it quickly, leaving only the pit, which he sucked on, trying to get as much fruit as possible.

Once he couldn’t taste any more sweetness, he took the pit out of his mouth and examined it. As he was looking at it, he noticed that the wolf was watching him. He looked from the pit to the wolf and then blushed at his own savagery.

“Th-thank you…” he said.

_You are welcome_, replied a deep voice in his head, making Oliver drop the pit. He looked around the forest, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. I am right in front of you, it said. Oliver looked at the wolf who was staring back at him, making eye contact. 

“Uhh…”

_Do not be afraid._

“It’s a bit late for that,” he squeaked. 

_I am very sorry. I simply wanted to communicate with you, but you kept running. I could tell you would be a good mate and when you submitted to me, I couldn’t resist._

“Submitted?”

_When you showed me your belly and erection._ Oliver turned bright red.

“Ah, I see. Well, why didn’t you say something! You’re awfully chatty now.”

_I tried, but you didn’t understand me. Despite eating my fruit for months, it was too diluted to have the effect it should. Our coupling and the peach you ate solidified our bond._

Oliver felt shy all of a sudden. The talk of mating and bonding… “Do you want to… marry me? Is that what you’re saying?”

_… If we were to label it in human terms, then yes. I wish to marry you, if you would have me as your mate and husband._

Oliver grinned and wrapped his arms around the wolf’s neck, burying his face in its fur. ‘Wait till my family hears about this!’ he thought as his mate licked the inside of his mouth, sealing their marriage with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading. tell me what u think.


End file.
